Who Knew Herbology was so Useful?
by LumosMaximan
Summary: Harry is basically very bad at Herbology, but when he gains help from the most unlikeliest of sources, he may walk away with more than just a good grade in a subject! Just some love between them! Enjoy :)


**I don't know why and where it came from but here it is!**

**[Disclaimer]**

He sucked, he really did! He was practically failing in Herbology and here he was sitting in the Quidditch stands revising through his books and looking down at the 3 page long list of questions that Professor Sprout had set for them. Why he decided to pick probably the most coldest day in December to be sitting outside to study was far beyond his mind, Neville simply suggested it and he followed along, not thinking of how cold it actually was, but his mind was kept on ruing about the task before him. Professor Sprout wasn't being cruel, heck this was probably the most homework she has ever set, it was due to the tournament, he time with the students was limited due to her certain Herbology skills were needed in certain tasks, so setting the quiz was allowing them to revise important plants and their properties. However Harry was definitely floundering. He and Neville chose to work on their homework father that to gawk at the visitors at the school this year, yet Harry was currently sitting all on his lonesome as Neville had a message to go see Professor Snape immediately about the disaster he caused earlier today over mixing taproot with doxie eggs was not a good combination except if you were actually aiming for a gooey explosion. He sighed heavily as he tried to wrap his head around the questions, and the wrap his head around the answers. Yep, he was definitely going to fail his tests this year! His concentration was broken as he heard the distinctive sound of a broom flying around, looking up from his page he was slightly stunned to see the visiting student and renown Quidditch player, Viktor Krum flying around without a care in the world, simply ducking and weaving, doing elaborate tricks in the air that Harry definitely knew he couldn't do in his wildest dream. But most of all, Viktor looked free on his broom, not being pressure by anyone one of his classmates and Igor Karkaroff or being stared and bombarded by the aggravating fans that desperately want to seek his attention. Deciding to be a fair sport Harry chooses to leave the other male in peace, not wanting to call out to him and break in happiness.

Begrudgingly Harry turned back t his text book, he read the page of _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ on the Shrivelfig for the ninth time. Seriously, it was a fig for crying out loud, how the hell it was included in the Elixir to Induce Euphoria was beyond him. As his eyes scanned over his quiz and he penciled in, he wasn't aware that the sound of a broom flying about had stopped or the looming presence next to him. "That vone is wrong..." a deep yet surprisingly wonderful voice called from above him, scaring the hell out of Harry and causing a very unattractive and probably extremely funny squeak to come from the short boy. Turning around he saw no one was standing behind him or even around him. But when feeling a hand ruffle his hair he instantly looked up and found himself gazing into the deep brown eyes of Viktor Krum. He was smiling cheekily down at Harry as he hung upside down like a bat from his broomstick, simply hovering over Harry's shoulder and looking at his quiz paper. Harry was taken back at who easily he could hang like that and not fall, and more intriguingly, why the hell was Viktor Krum hanging over him in the first place? And since when did he mark Herbology papers? "Hello Potter..." he smiled as Harry remained baffled.

"What on Earth are you doing?" were the first words to come from his mouth, true they weren't probably the nicest of words and not thought out properly but he seriously wanted to know. A smile crept on his face Viktor simply shrugged (or at least it looked as if he did from his upside down point of view).

"Just, hanging around..." he ruffled Harry's hair once more, "But seriously, that vone answer in wrong..." a strong arm leant over him and a calloused hand pointed towards Question 23 on his quiz. Harry raised an eyebrow at Viktor approach to his homework, he didn't know what to believe but he certainly didn't want to fail.

"Oh yeah, and since when are you an expert in Herbology?" Harry dared to challenge.

"Since I kept getting O's in my schoolvork, that's vhen!" Viktor replied with a smug smile. Harry gave a small laugh as he lightly punched the Quidditch player's arm, _'Why the hell did I just do that?'_ his mind was screaming.

"Alright Smartarse...how about helping me them so I don't fail?" Harry asked; he was still confused to how he got the courage to talk to the other, let alone ask for help on his homework.

Viktor simply gave a false look of pondering over his question before smiling, "Vhy not?" he replied and managed to flip himself gracefully onto the Quidditch stand and sit, surprisingly close, next to Harry. They spent the last hour or so with Viktor teaching Harry his Herbology, with him succesfully getting the answers right in his quiz; heck Viktor was a better teacher than Professor Sprout (not that he'd ever tell her), by the end of it all he was now able to tell the difference between Dittany and Germander, which he happily learnt was in Treacle Tart; his absolute favourite! "Thank you Viktor, this has been really great! You definitely saved me from failing and having to retake the whole subject again next year!" Harry smiled as he packed away his papers away in his satchel and placing books against his chest. Viktor simply gave him a dashing smile as he swung his broom over his shoulders.

"No problem, and if you ever get confused again, you know where to find me..." he escorted Harry back to the castle and the boat, they simply chatting over a variety of things, but surprisingly not Quidditch.

"But seriously Viktor, thank you, I don't know how I can ever repay you..." Harry smiled with the sweetest of smiles.

"Vell, there is vone thing..." Viktor looked slightly nervous as he stepped closer to Harry. "Harry, vould you..." a small blush crept over the Quidditch player's cheeks that Harry found extremely adorable, "Harry, vould you be my date for the Yule Ball?" Viktor asked very suddenly. Harry was shocked, as in extremely and completely shocked.

"Me? You want to go with me?" Harry simply stated as the redness deepened as Viktor nodded his head, refusing to trust his voice. The sweet smile reappeared on Harry's face as he stepped closer to Viktor. "I would be absolutely delighted to go with you Viktor!" declared as he daringly placed a kiss upon the older boy's cheek.

The smile upon Viktor face could have lit every candle in the castle and probably the whole of Scotland. Wrapping his strong arms around Harry's small waist he lifted him of the ground as he pressed him against his chest. "Thank you Harry, you von't regrets it..." he placed a kiss on Harry's neck as Harry suppressed the urge to shiver. As they reluctantly let go Harry still felt giddy inside, as if walking on air, or being flown around by a professional on a broomstick. But as Viktor placed another kiss on his cheek and whispered a goodbye, he knew he would be too excited to do anything until the day of the ball. Who knew Herbology could actually be useful?


End file.
